


Be My Bad Boy

by Emz0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Detention, M/M, Marijuana, Shotgunning, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz0/pseuds/Emz0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata knows Kuroo isn’t really good for him, but he can’t help but go along with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story comes from: http://foreign-spitfire.tumblr.com/post/89810593581/okay-but-what-if-there-was-a-kurohina-story-with
> 
> I loved the idea so much that I had to write it. Plus, there's always a need for more kurohina.

 

 

 

Kuroo sighs as he leans back, fingers clasping together behind his head. He stretches out his legs using the chair in front of his desk as a foot rest. He slowly surveys the classroom, eyeing the rows of empty desks . There's only two other kids in the room. They're regulars though, like him, and never do anything worth paying any sort of attention to. They sit in the back corner of the room and talk in hushed voices. 

The teacher is already fast asleep at the front, soft snores and grunts occasionally drifting from his drool coated lips. Kuroo can count the number of times he's seen the man awake on one hand. By the time Kuroo usually reaches detention, the teacher is already happily dreaming away. Not that he particularly minds not being under the watchful stare of a teacher. 

Kuroo slowly closes his eyes with the intent to follow the teacher's example when the door is suddenly thrown open. Kuroo's eyes fly open instantly as he snaps his head towards the door. 

A small boy with bright orange hair stood in the doorway, gasping for air as if he had run full strength all the way here. "I-I'm sorry t-that," the boy takes in a deep breath in an attempt  to regain control of his breathing, "I'm late. I got lo-lost trying to find the room and I ended up on the other side of the school and then I saw my friend and he, he wouldn't let me leave and then--" 

A grunt from the front of the room quickly silences the boy. The teacher slightly raises his head, glancing in the boy's direction. He sighs, his eyes slipping shut again and  points to the rows of empty desks. "I don't care, just take a seat and be quiet." 

The ginger nods and quickly slips into the first desk he sees. Kuroo smirks as he watches the boy fidget in his seat. He hasn't seen this kid in here before and, judging by how he's acting, it's definitely his first time in detention.

_ Ah, what an innocent kid. _

A sudden desire to dirty the kid wells up inside Kuroo .

_This could be fun._ __

"Hey, shorty."

The kid looks to his left and right finding nothing but empty seats. He turns around, almost mechanically, and slowly raises his hand to point to himself. Kuroo nods and grins as the boy's face fills with confusion and a tinge of fear.

"Why don't you come join me back here?" Kuroo barely holds back a chuckle when the ginger's face pales significantly. 

Though it looks like the boy might pass out any minute, he slowly stands and makes his way back to Kuroo. He tightly grips his bag as he comes to a stop in front of the tatted delinquent. Kuroo motions for him to sit in the desk beside him and the boy almost crumples into the seat.

"So, shorty, how's your first time in detention?"

The boy's eyes widen, doing nothing to hide the surprise in them, "How did you know this was my first detention?"

Kuroo doesn't even attempt to hold in his laughter. "Believe me kid, anyone can tell it's your first after one look at you ."

The boy's face flushes slightly and he pouts, "Well, _sorry_ for not fitting right in."

Kuroo grins as he looks the kid over from top to bottom. Looking back up to meet the ginger's gaze, Kuroo gives him a wink, "Don't worry about it, shorty. You're perfectly  _fine _ the way you are."

The delinquent definitely does not miss the small shiver that runs through the boy's body.

"So what exactly did you do to get a detention? Get caught jacking off in the bathroom or something?"

The boy's face burns bright red as he quickly shakes his head back and forth. "No!" he exclaims loudly. He freezes and casts a glance to the front of the room, only continuing when he's sure the teacher hadn't woken up from the sudden outburst. "I was caught sleeping in class three times today. My teacher wasn't so happy about it."   


"I see. So, shorty--"

"Hinata."

Kuroo raises an eyebrow at the sudden interruption, "What?"

The kid suddenly looks terrified again, but still manages to respond in a small voice, "Uh, my name is Hinata Shouyou, not 'shorty.'"

_ Hinata Shouyou? Isn't he that one kid Kenma always talks about? _

Kuroo laughs and ruffles the boy's hair, reveling in the fact that it feels as soft as it looks, "Well then, Shou-chan, nice to meet you. My name's Kuroo Tetsurou."

Hinata giggles, his body relaxing a little, "Nice to meet you too, Kuroo."

Kuroo reluctantly pulls his hand away and slinks back down into his chair. "Hey, Shou-chan, you're friends with Kenma, right?"

Hinata's eyes light up instantly, "You know Kenma too?! Kenma's the best!"

The delinquent laughs at the sudden change in attitude. "Yeah, we've been friends for a long time."

"That's so cool! It's been a while since we've hung out though. He's always busy." His shoulders slump forward and he pouts slightly.

Kuroo smirks. "Well, are you busy tonight?"

"Huh?" The pout disappears as confusion etches itself onto his face,

"I'm hanging out with some friends tonight. Kenma will probably be there too. You're free to tag along if you want. "

Hinata goes quiet for a minute before a wide grin lights up his face. "Sure!"

Kuroo digs into his pockets and pulls out a scrap of paper. He grabs a pen out of his bag and writes his number down on the piece of paper before handing it to Hinata. "My phone's dead right now, but text me your address later so I can pick you up tonight."

Hinata blushes slightly, but nods quickly.

Kuroo stands and stretches. He picks up his bag before turning back to Hinata. "Well, I've got to go now. I'll pick you up around seven so make sure to text me before then." He turns and walks towards the door, stopping just before it. Kuroo turns back and winks, "I'll see you later, Shou-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon. We'll see though...


End file.
